I am Here
by AsriPusp
Summary: I just borrow the name of Jung So Min, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa and Park Shin Hye The rest is my pure imagination
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR**

April 30th, 2013

Every last day of the month, everyone in the Kim Enterprise's marketing department was busier than ever. That was their last chance to deal or ensure the marketing activities for the following month would go smoothly.

So Min focused on her laptop when Shin Hye, her very best friend, tapped her shoulder. "What is wrong, Shin Hye-ah. I am busy here."

Shin Hye smiled. "Already 07:00 PM, So Min-ah. Don't you have to pick Yong Hwa Oppa at the airport?" She reminded.

"Shit!" So Min smacked her own forehead. "I forgot!" She gathered her things quickly and turned off her laptop.

Shin Hye giggled. "You are so into your work sometimes, So Min-ah."

"Don't mock me now. Isshhhh I could already imagine Oppa's face when I get there." So Min put her bag on her shoulder. "Bye, now." She walked away.

Shin Hye waved her goodbye.

So Min walked hurriedly to the elevator.

"So Min-ah, where are you going?"

So Min turned her body and found Soo Hyun walked toward her. "Soo Hyun-ah, I forgot that I had to pick up Yong Hwa Oppa." She grinned.

"We are not have dinner together?" Soo Hyun pouted cutely.

So Min giggled. "Tomorrow."

DING! The elevator's door was open.

"See you!" So Min kissed Soo Hyun's cheek and walked into the elevator.

**JUNG SO MIN**

I drove my car fast to the airport. I glanced at my watch. Almost 08:00.

He would pinch my cheek hard, I just knew it!

I slammed my car's door once I got out from there and ran toward the arrival area.

Which gate? Ahh, I forgot.

I took my phone and looked for his email that told me his arrival schedule.

Once I knew it, I ran again.

Today my Oppa, Jung Yong Hwa, came back from studying in Oz (read: Oztralia/ Australia).He studied in Curtin University at Perth.

His decision to take Curtin University was quite strange though. He said that he wanted to study at a quiet city. Well, Perth was one of it.

I never visited him much when he studied there. As the matter of fact, I never visited him at all.

The reason was simple, I was afraid to put my butt at the airplanes. I avoided trip with airplanes as much as I could. In the end, I just waited for him to come and visit me here in Korea.

My eyes were looking around for him. I glanced at my watch again. 08:15.

Isshhhh.. He was going to scold me for sure.

Where was he?

I ran again.

And, BUMP!

In second, my butt touched the floor. I could feel the pain around my lower area. I rubbed my butt slowly. "What the hell?!" I cursed.

"Are you ok?"

I raised my face and found him. Isshh what a wierdo!

A korean man with blonde hair and huge sunglasses that nearly cover all off his face stood in front of me. He opened his sunglasses and showed me his worried face.

I could not help myself to admire his sleepy brown eyes - overall, he was totally handsome.

I shook my head. "Would you mind to look where you are going?" I glared at him.

"Well, excuse me. You are the one who bumped into me." He said coolly.

I still sent my glares over him.

He just sighed and offered his hand toward me.

I stood up without taking his offer and walked away.

Seriously!

What a weirdo!

His blonde hair confirmed that his weird attitude was surely his basic ones.

"JUNG SO MIN!" Someone called my name out loud.

I turned my face and found him. My Oppa..

..

..

..

..

..

IN BLONDE HAIR!

My eyes become wider as he walked toward me hurriedly and hugged me tightly.

"Min-ah, I miss you so much!" He said loudly.

His actions captured lots of attention near us.

First of all, my Oppa was a deathly gorgeous man. Every woman in the area surely noticed this.

Secondly, shouting and hugging in public area was not common in Korea.

"Oppa, what is wrong with your hair?" I touched his blonde hair once we broke the hug.

He gave me his toothy grin. "Cool huh?"

"Seriously, Oppa?!"

"What? Don't you like this?" He gestured his hand around his head.

I sighed. I just cursed a man with blonde hair who caused me fell to the floor.

And, here.. My Oppa showed up with a blonde hair.

Come on! No Korean had blonde hair.. right?

"So, she is your sister?"

"Yup. This is she!"

I looked at the man who talked to Yong Hwa Oppa. "YOU?!"

Yup!

You were right.

That man was the blonde weirdo.

"Hi! I am Kim Hyun Joong. Nice to meet you." He offered his right hand.

I composed myself and took his hand. "I am Jung So Min. Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand slowly - smirking.

"Ok! Enough now!" Yong Hwa Oppa released our hands.

Hyun Joong grinned. "Come on, Yong Hwa-ah. I will not-"

"Well, I don't trust you!" Yong Hwa Oppa grabbed my shoulder. "This is my lovely sister. And, you will not get near her at all!"

Eh, what did I miss?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR**

Yong Hwa insisted to drive Hyun Joong home before So Min and he headed to their home. In return, Hyun Joong offered to drive the car toward his house. Yong Hwa sat in front, next to Hyun Joong, while So Min sat at the back.

"Yong. I will wait for you at my office tomorrow morning. We will start immediately what we've planned at Oz." Hyun Joong talked to Yong Hwa.

Yong Hwa nodded. "Don't worry, Joongie. I will be there 08:00 sharp!"

BIP! BIP!

So Min's handphone vibrated – text message received. Before So Min opened it, it already vibrated again – 2 text messages. So Min opened it. The earlier was from Soo Hyun, and the latest was from Shin Hye. She opened the text message from Shin Hye.

_"__So, did you get there on time?"_ – Shin Hye.

So Min grinned. _"I believe your real question is; have you meet Yong Hwa Oppa?"_ – So Min replied.

After giggled quietly, she opened text message from Soo Hyun.

_"__So Min-ah, where are you? I cannot eat my dinner if you are not here with me."_ – Soo Hyun.

So Min smiled lightly. _"Sweet talker! I am sure your stomach already full with ramen."_

It vibrated again. So Min glanced to it.

_"__What are you saying? I do not understand."_ – Shin Hye.

So Min giggled and shook her head. _"Silly Shin Hye! You are too obvious baby girl. You like my gorgeous Oppa since you are five years old! So, what you have in mind would be.. Is he still that handsome? Or is he ok? Not, how is my very best friend? Is her Oppa giving her so much trouble? Hahahaha."_

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

I heard her giggling. Her voice sounded.. nice. To be exact, her laughing voice sounded nice to hear.

I glanced through the mirror and looked at her. She was smiling as she focused on her phone.

Who was she texted with?

Her friend?

Her boyfriend?

Eh, wait Hyun Joong! Why should you care?

Remember.. She was Yong's sister. Your best friend's sister!

She was off the limit.

"Min-ah, how is Harabeoji?" Yong Hwa asked his sister.

"Eh?"

I glimpsed at her again. She looked at his brother.

"He is ok. He is waiting for you at home. He said that he wanted to talk about something. But, I am not sure what it is, he is not telling me about it." She explained.

Hmmm.. I took my words before.

I loved to hear her whole voices – not only her laughing.

God! She was attractive in her ways.

And, damn! She was Yong's sister.

If not.. She would definitely be my first target now.

"Ok!" Yong Hwa nodded. "Min-ah, how is your work?"

"Ok." She smiled. "I am working on new product's promotion right now."

"And, you are working at? I am so sorry. I forgot."

"It's Kim Enterprise, Oppa." She sounded annoyed.

Yong Hwa glimpsed at me – smirking.

Kim Enterprise?

WOW! What a coincidence!

And, I would see her everyday at office. This would be fun.

I could not help my lips to form a huge smile.

**JUNG SO MIN**

After half hour journey, we arrived at his house. Finally!

"Yong, come in first will you?" Hyun Joong asked Oppa.

"Min-ah?" Yong Hwa Oppa asked me.

I raised my head and looked at him. Along our journey, I focused myself at my phone – texting with Shin Hye and Soo Hyun. I looked around the house – such a homey house.

And, I found Hyun Joong stared at me. He gestured his face – demanding a YES answer. He gave me warm and nice stare.

"Alright then. Just a moment." I answered.

WHAT?! I agreed?!

Geez So Min! Why should you agree?

Damn those eyes! I could not resist it.

Yong Hwa Oppa clapped his hand – excited. "Come!"

Yong Hwa Oppa walked out from the car.

I sighed a deep breath before following him.

Hyun Joong led us to the door that was already opened by a maid.

"Joongie, you are all alone?" Yong Hwa Oppa asked as he walked in.

Hyun Joong shook his head. "My younger brother should be here right now – If he has not been busy with someone." He grinned.

Yong Hwa Oppa chuckled.

Issshhhh they must be talking about women.

Hmmm.. I knew my Oppa.

He was such a player. He never had a serious relationship with any woman before. He just played with them. I witnessed many woman cried because of him. Well, most of them came to me and asked for my help. But, what could I do? Even though he was my Oppa, I could not force him to do something. In addition, I never like any of them either. So, I would not dirty my hand by interfering their relationship.

And, seeing that blonde weirdo..

I believed he was just at the same page with my Oppa – such a player!

He was totally handsome as I said before. His smiles and stares gave Goosebumps' effect. I believed he had a perfect built body..

WAIT! Did I really think about that?

AWAY! AWAAYY! AAWAAAYY! YOU DIRTY THOUGHT!

Shit!

Did I hate and adore him at the same time?

I rubbed my nose to calm myself.

"Are you ok?"

I raised my head and found him staring at me. "Hmm.. I am ok." I threw away my sight elsewhere.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

She has lovely brown eyes – warm and loveable.

Hyun Joong! Stop it!

She was off the limits!

Great!

I just felt that I wanted a woman badly and she was untouchable.

"Hyung! You are here?"

Soo Hyun was standing at the stairs.

"Soo Hyun-ah, meet my friends."

"So Min-ah!" Soo Hyun ran toward her and grabbed her hands.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Hooaaa! Let go off my sister's hands young man!" Yong Hwa slapped Soo Hyun's hand and grabbed So Min away.

"Eh, your sister? She is my girlfriend." Soo Hyun said – confused.

**JUNG YONG HWA**

WAIT A MINUTE!

A man was claiming my sister as his girlfriend?

And, that man was Joongie's brother?

OH NO!

Joongie told me how he and his brother were trademarked as the hottest womanizer at school.

They claimed that they tasted most of the virgin at the area.

And, my Min-ah had become his girlfriend?

"Min-ah, is it true?" I could not help myself to ask her immediately.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"You! And Him!" I sent glares at him.

So Min giggled. "Yes, Oppa."

And, someone just stabbed me on my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR**

Yong Hwa drove in silence.

So Min did not understand what was going on. She glimpsed at her Oppa but he just kept the silence. "Oppa! What is going on?" So Min could not help herself to ask.

Yong Hwa sighed deeply. "How long… You and him?"

So Min looked at him in surprise. "Soo Hyun and me?"

Yong Hwa nodded in silence.

"Hmm.. Two weeks."

"Had you.. Hmm.."

"Yes?"

"Did both of you.."

"What?! Had sex?"

Yong Hwa held his breath.

So Min stared at her Oppa intensely before laughed out loud.

Yong Hwa looked at her – irritated. "Why are you laughing? Answer it!"

So Min kept laughing. "You know Oppa. If you mind, I lose my virginity before married. You should think for not taking anyone's virginity before married." So Min said that easily.

**JUNG YONG HWA**

And, another stab was landed on my heart.

Damn it!

I knew it!

I knew that someday she was just throwing me back my question.

But, I never expected that she would throw back this question.

"I never interfere yours. So, I will not answer it." She smirked.

She was grown up now. She just knew what my hot button was.

"Min-ah, please.. Just tell me." I pleaded.

"Oppa.."

"I will give you everything that you want in return. Promise!"

So Min stared at me in serious manner. "Just by giving you the answer?"

"Just by giving me the answer and also a promise after that."

"Yah!" She snapped. "You are being unfair!" She protested.

I sighed. And, she was not that easy to be tricked off again.

"Alright. I will give you my two promises."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled.

I just felt that I fall for her trap!

I shook my head.

No!

This should be done.

I should protect her from that damn player!

"Yes!" I nodded as I tried to ease my feeling.

**AUTHOR**

Hyun Joong and Soo Hyun sat on their bar and drank vodka.

"Mr Hong will introduce you to the board tomorrow morning at 09:00." Soo Hyun said before sipping his drink.

Hyun Joong nodded and played with his glass. He stood up and walked to the couch. "Tell me about her." He said after putting himself on the couch.

"Who?" Soo Hyun followed Hyun Joong to the couch.

"Your girl." He sipped his drink. "So, you are finally settling down?"

Soo Hyun chuckled. "You may say it that way."

Hyun Joong laid his back on the couch.

"She is different, Hyung. She is awesome, gorgeous, smart and hard to get." Soo Hyun chuckled again. "She is not playing hard to get. She is really hard to get."

"Really? But, you finally get her."

Soo Hyun nodded. "I can claim her as my girlfriend. But she is not mine.. yet." He sipped his Vodka again.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

As I thought before.. She was hard to get.

But, I believed Soo Hyun saw her as I did too.

That she was worth it.

"I had to court her for years before she agrees to become my girlfriend. Well, we just official two weeks ago. And, ever since, I never succeeded to kiss her lips." Soo Hyun laid his back on the couch.

WHAT?!

They even never kissed?

That girl was really something.

Even Soo Hyun could not make her surrender herself easily.

"I will wait for her to kiss me first. I want her to be ready."

I chuckled. "So not you, Soo Hyun-ah."

He laughed. "What can I do? At first, I wanted her as my next target. But now, I am so into her."

I looked at his serious face. "Are you serious?"

He turned his face and looked back at me. "What do you think?"

I lifted my shoulder. "Have no answer bout that." I stared at the ceiling.

He chuckled. "I have no answer either. Just let it flow."

I kept my silence and sipped my drink again.

"I know that she is of the girls who believe in love. She will not give themselves easily to the man they are not in love with." He turned his body toward me and stared me directly to my eyes. "And I think, she does not love me enough to give herself to me."

**JUNG SO MIN**

BIP! BIP!

My phone vibrated. I took it from the table near my bed and opened it.

_"__So Min-ah, mian. Forgot to tell you before. We will have consolidation meeting with Mr Hong at 08:00 before Board meeting at 09:00." _– Shin Hye

_"__Noted. See ya." _– So Min

I glanced at my watch. 07:00

I looked myself at the mirror once again before I grabbed my bag and walked away to the dining room.

Yong Hwa Oppa and Harabeoji were already there – eating and talking – when I walked in and sat next to Yong Hwa Oppa.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked Yong Hwa Oppa as I saw him at his formal outfits.

He smirked. "I am going to work."

"Really? That fast?" I took a bread and strawberry jam.

He nodded. "At Kim Enterprise."

I spilled the bread from my mouth. "Mwo?!"

**PARK SHIN HYE**

It was him.

I could not be wrong.

It was Yong Hwa Oppa.

He was walking with So Min.

I stared at So Min and Yong Hwa Oppa who walked toward me from the elevator.

"Morning, Shin Hye-ah." So Min greeted me.

"Ah, morning, So Min-ah." And, I just kept my eyes on Yong Hwa Oppa who stood in front of me.

GOD! He was drop death gorgeous!

Even with his blonde hair. It just suited him.

"Hallo, Shin Hye-ah. Long time no see." He greeted me.

"Hmm.. Yess.. Oppa." I tried to compose myself. "How are you?"

"Totally great!" He gave me his toothy grin.

MELTED! MELTED HERE!

"Shin Hye-ah, already 07:55. We should get going." So Min tapped my shoulder.

And, I was back in reality. "Yes! Right!" I grabbed my tab.

"Bye, Oppa!" So Min walked away.

"Eh, Oppa.."

"I am heading to the 36th floor." He explained.

I nodded. "Nice to see you again, Oppa." I said shyly.

He grinned. "The pleasure is mine, Shin Hye-ah."

I blushed and ran toward So Min.

**JUNG YONG HWA**

Well, I had no idea that Shin Hye, So Min's bestfriend, was actually cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR**

"Ok. That will be all." Mr Hong closed the consolidation meeting at 08:50.

All of the people in the meeting room stood up and leaved.

"So Min-ssi, please follow me to the Board Meeting. I will introduce you to our CEO." Mr Hong said before So Min reached the door. "You will report directly to him regarding our new product's promotion."

So Min nodded and glimpsed at Shin Hye who stood next to her. Shin Hye smiled and tapped her shoulder - encouraging her.

**JUNG SO MIN**

Hmm.. Soo Hyun talked about this few days ago.

He said that his brother who was replacing his Appa as Kim Enterprise CEO would be the one who was responsible for the new product launching.

And, since I was the one who was chosen as the marketing specialist that handled the promotion, I would report directly to him.

I followed Mr Hong to Board Meeting's room when in a sudden something crossed in my mind.

WAIT!

Soo Hyun's brother?

Was it he?

Mr Hong opened the door. "Good Morning, Hyun Joong-ssi. Glad to have you back."

I WAS DOOMED!

I walked in slowly and put myself behind Mr Hong. I kept my face down.

I had no idea how to face him.

I remembered myself sending glares toward him at the airport.

And, I also remembered myself ignoring him during our journey afterward and at his house.

I sighed deeply.

I hoped he already forgot those things.

"Hyun Joong-ssi, this is Jung So Min. She is the marketing specialist who will help you in the new product promotion." Mr Hong said as he moved a bit and made Hyun Joong able to see me better.

Me?

I still kept my face down.

"Min-ah, I am looking forward to work with you." It was Hyun Joong's voice.

Min-ah?

He called me that way?

The only one who had the right to call me that way was only my Oppa.

I raised my face and found him smiling brightly at me. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a stern stare. "It's Miss Jung for you Mr Kim. And, I am looking forward to work with you too." I bowed a little after I saw him a bit surprise with my statement.

"Is that so? Alright then. Meet me at my office after board meeting." Hyun Joong walked away.

I raised my face again and looked at him.

He walked casually with Mr Hong toward the middle room – mingling with others.

Issshhhh.. That wierdo!

I would show him what I was capable off!

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

I giggled inside.

She was indeed hard to get.

And, I could not help myself to move forward if I found such a hard target.

Well, Soo Hyun.. Forgive me if I chased the same target as you did.

**PARK SHIN HYE**

Today would be the best day in my life!

How did I know that?

Well, it was started this morning..

When I saw him.

Yong Hwa Oppa.

So Min said that he looked weird since he made his hair blonde.

But, I found it different way.

I thought he was much more charming that way.

Well, he was always charming in my eyes.

I giggled quietly before I opened Marketing Department.

"Shin Hye-ah, we've got a very interesting guest today." Suzy, my partner, greeted me with a huge smile.

"Eh?" I looked around in confusion.

What was going on?

"Why everybody is gathering around?" I tried to sneak and looked the cause of it.

"Hi, Shin Hye-ah!"

My eyes became wider in disbelief. "Yong Hwa Oppa?"

He was standing there next to Soo Hyun Sunbae - in the middle of the crowd.

"So, you know each other?" Soo Hyun looked at me curiously.

Yong Hwa Oppa nodded.

While I just kept silence. My eyes were focused on him.

"She is So Min's best friend. Of course I know Shin Hye." He smiled widely.

Soo Hyun nodded and smiled. "That is great. So, I hope both of you can work together perfectly."

WHAT? "Excuse me?"

Soo Hyun looked at me. "Yong Hwa Hyung is one of Business Development Specialist. He will handle Mobile Department from now on. Since you are the one who is responsible of its marketing and promotion, so you will also work with him."

I stared at Yong Hwa's Oppa that gave me his signature grin.

I had no idea - this would be my best or worst luck.

**AUTHOR**

"Tell me Shin Hye-ah. Do you really know him?"

"Is he really So Min's brother?"

Most of the women employee at Marketing Department gathered at Shin Hye's table once Soo Hyun and Yong Hwa leaved.

Shin Hye sighed.

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Alright! Yes, he is So Min's brother. And, yes, we know each other since we are young." Shin Hye explained.

"Wow!"

"How come So Min never told us that she has such a gorgeous brother?"

"That's not important dear!"

"How about we throw a welcoming party for him?"

Shin Hye just shook her head in disbelief when she heard about her peers' conversation.

"Too obvious! How about we visit So Min's house tonite?"

Click!

Someone opened Marketing Department's door.

And, So Min showed up.

"SO MIN!"

**JUNG SO MIN**

"Seriously, Shin Hye-ah. Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" I asked to Shin Hye after I succeeded to push those women away.

"What are you talking about?" Shin Hye asked me back.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. My Oppa! Jung Yong Hwa!" I tried to lower down my voice. "He is such a girl/ woman magnet. And, I will always end up as his sweeper." I sighed.

Shin Hye giggled.

"I cannot believe this! I cannot believe both of us work in the same company!" I shook my head.

"So Min-ah, why do you always think that having a great brother as Yong Hwa Oppa is such a burden?"

I took a deep breath. "I am proud of him, Shin Hye-ah. Don't get me wrong. He is great in his own way. I just have problem with his playboy's side! I hope he will settle down with a woman that he loves and loves him back in return." I said again.

Shin Hye's smile vanished from her face. And, I noticed it.

"Hei, Shin Hye-ah." I called her.

She raised her face and looked at me.

"Do you love him?"

She blushed. "So Min-ah, don't say nonsense!"

"Am I?" I challenged her.

She lowered her face.

"Shin Hye-ah, I want you to know. If.. If Oppa choose you as his lover, I will 1000% agree." I said confidently.

She raised her face again and smiled lightly. "Thank you, So Min-ah."

RING!

My phone was ringing.

I grabbed it fast after I saw the caller id. Mrs Kang, the CEO's Secretary.

" Yeoboseyo!"

"Miss Jung? Mr Kim is expecting you at his office right now."

"Arasso."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR**

So Min stood in front of Hyun Joong's office in doubt. When she walked away from her own table, she was in full confident. But, as she reached his office, doubt and confusion started to fill her heart. She sighed. Her eyes met Mrs Kang's eyes. Mrs Kang smiled and nodded – encouraging her.

So Min smiled lightly and opened the door.

Hyun Joong was busy staring at his laptop when So Min opened the door. He raised his face and lifted his right hand - pointing at the couch. "Please sit at the couch. I have to finish this first." He focused his eyes again to his laptop.

So Min closed the door behind her and walked toward the couch – sitting at a single couch.

After almost 15 minutes, Hyun Joong pushed his laptop a bit and stood up. "It is almost lunch time. Do you mind if we are having lunch together while discussing the promotion's outline?" He asked as he headed to So Min.

"I prefer to discuss it after lunch, if you don't mind." So Min answered.

Hyun Joong stared at her in disbelief. "You are rejecting my offer?"

So Min shook her head a bit. "I said if you don't mind."

Hyun Joong put himself slowly at the couch near So Min. "Well, I do mind. I have another schedule after lunch. Well, I will ask Mr Hong to find another specialist to cover you then." He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Wait!" So Min lifted her hand – gesturing him to stop.

**JUNG SO MIN**

He was unbelievable!

He was threatening me!

I cursed under my breath.

"Ok, then. We will discuss it during our lunch." I said defeated.

He smirked triumphantly. "Very good!" He stood up. "Let's go! I am starving." And, he walked away.

I stared at him – annoyed.

Now I had two major problems – my Oppa and my boss.

GREAT! JUST GREAAATT!

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

I chose Italian Food for our lunch. I brought her to Italiano – my favorite Italian restaurant.

She kept her distance toward our journey. She just answered my questions with short sentences and showed no interest to ask me back.

I asked the waiter to bring us at the corner table. And, she sat across me.

"So, what kind of outline that you have prepared?" I asked her after we ordered.

She pulled out her tab and showed me the outline file. "This is the outline that I have prepared. I did some researches before I came with this."

I nodded.

She explained clearly everything.

Hmm.. She was good.

Soo Hyun was right. She was smart.

She knew exactly what she did and said.

"Ok. I already got your point." I said as she came to her last explanation. "Just hand me the file, and I will put my notes on it. Here is my email add." I passed her my phone that showed her my email address.

She inserted my address on her tab.

"By the way, your phone number?" I asked.

"Eh?" She raised her face and looked at me. "Oh. Here is my phone number." She handed me her phone.

By the time I looked at it, it rang.

Soo Hyun was calling.

Issshhhh I felt a bit annoy.

She grabbed her phone. "Excused me." She pressed green button. "Yes?"

I stared at her who talked while looking at her tab and played with her file that she just showed me.

"I am having lunch." She smiled a bit. "Mianhae." She nodded. "Tonight. Ok."

So, she seemed to plan a dinner with my brother.

Well, she was his girlfriend.

I sighed.

I felt irritated though.

"See you tonight." She ended the call.

A waiter came and put our food in front of us.

"Ok. Let's eat!" I said.

She nodded and sipped her water before taking her fork.

**JUNG SO MIN**

I had been working with Hyun Joong for almost a week now.

When it came to work, he showed a very different side.

He was totally serious.

His thought was awesome.

He always came up with something beyond my mind.

I could not help myself to adore him.

WAIT?!

Adore him?

Well, only if.. when it came to work.

That was to be noted.

"So Min-ah, how about our ladies night?" Suzy appeared on my table.

Right!

This Friday, I had planned to have ladies night with my peers at marketing department.

I was the one who responsible to chose a place.

And, I chose de Luna, night club with live music.

I really loved to enjoy live music.

It always amazed me.

"I already booked de Luna."

Suzy nodded. "Alright then! Woo Ri and Si Young are in. How about Shin Hye?"

"She is definitely in!" I answered.

"Great! We are going at 08:00?"

"Yes! I want to see the live music."

"Ok!" Suzy walked away.

**AUTHOR**

So Min, Shin Hye, Suzy, Woo Ri and Si Young entered the de Luna at 08:30.

De Luna was really full with people.

It was lucky that So Min already booked a place for them to spend the night.

They headed to their table, across the stage. The dance floor was located in between their table and the stage.

The live music was already started. They played Yeah by Usher Featuring Ludacris & Lil' John.

So Min eyes were lock directly to them. Her body moved according to the rhythms.

"So Min-ah, what do you want to drink?" Shin Hye asked her.

"Hmm.. Flaming!" She grinned.

Shin Hye giggled. "Flaming for So Min and Illusion for me." She told Suzy.

Suzy nodded and told the waiter.

"Let's dance!" Woo Ri grabbed Si Young hand and led them to the dance floor in front of their table.

And, they enjoyed themselves.

After an hour, their table was full with empty glasses.

Woo Ri and Si Young who were drinking uncountable glasses, were already drunk.

"Great! The night is still young and both of them are already drunk!" So Min stared at Woo Ri and Si Young who were dancing at the dance floor at disbelief.

Shin Hye giggled. Her face was red.

So Min looked at her. "Not you too."

"I am not drunk – Just a bit tipsy." She giggled.

So Min rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Right!"

"So Min-ah! Look!" Suzy shook So Min's shoulder and pointed to the entrance.

So Min threw her sight at the entrance.

Yong Hwa, Hyun Joong, Soo Hyun and few of their friends were standing there – looking around.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUNG SO MIN**

What were they doing here?

To enjoyed the night, silly!

No need to ask that!

I kept staring at them.

They were really eye-catching – especially Yong Hwa Oppa and Hyun Joong due to their blonde hairs.

The way they were claiming their best friend relationship was quite strange.

Yong Hwa Oppa said that they decided to color their hair blonde just before they flight back to Korea – to prove that they were true best friend.

I just shook my head when my Oppa told me that.

That wierdo gave my Oppa bad influences.

I was still staring at them blankly when in a sudden, my eyes met Hyun Joong's eyes.

SHIT!

I lowered my face.

"So Min-ah! They are walking toward us!" Suzy shook my shoulder again.

I raised my face again and saw Hyun Joong led his friends toward us.

I sighed.

"You are here?" He asked.

"Min-ah!" Yong Hwa Oppa sat next to me – to be exact, between Shin Hye and me. "Ah, we are so lucky to find you girls here. No need to find a table, Joongie-ah."

"Yah!" I snapped. "This is ours! Find you own table!"

"It is ok, So Min-ah. We have enough space." Suzy winked at me.

Two other men were already sat on the couch.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked Yong Hwa Oppa.

"Soo Hyun told us to go here. He said the live music is great." It was Hyun Joong who answered.

I glared at Soo Hyun who stood next to Hyun Joong – smirking. "You know it clearly that this is our ladies night. Meaning.. No Men allowed!"

"Mianhae, So Min-ah. I have no idea where else to go." He said still smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

Had no idea?

Yeah… Right!

"Get off me!" Someone was yelling.

I threw my sight on the dance floor. "Woo Ri!" I saw a man grabbed Woo Ri's waist as she tried to release herself.

Everyone around our table stood up.

I was about to walked toward her when Hyun Joong grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

He and Soo Hyun walked toward Woo Ri who still tried hard to let go off herself.

It seemed that that man was drunk.

"Eh, Shin Hye-ah, are you ok? Are you drunk?"

I looked at Shin Hye that was held by Yong Hwa Oppa.

She could not stand properly.

"Aaaahhhh!" There were other screams from some people on the dance floor.

I threw my eyes on the dance floor again.

That man punched Soo Hyun right on his face.

Hyun Joong grabbed Woo Ri and gave her to be held by his friend before he walked back to the dance floor to help his brother. He punched the man hard on his face.

Few men from the other table stood up.

GREAT! JUST GREAT!

That man was not alone!

People started to run away in chaos.

I felt that I was being pushed here and there.

"Min-ah!" I heard Yong Hwa Oppa called me, but I could not see him.

"Oppa!" I called back.

A man was thrown to our table and it broke.

"Ouch!" I felt a slight pain on my left foot. I looked down and found a glass landed on it.

WET!

I felt my right shoulder and my right chest was wet.

It seemed that a woman unintentionally drop her drink toward me as she hurriedly ran to the exit door.

It became more chaos!

Punches everywhere!

Glass breaking everywhere!

People ran everywhere!

I saw Hyun Joong knocked down a man before someone pushed me hard to the wall and my head hit it hard.

"So Min!" Hyun Joong ran toward me.

And, everything became dark.

"Ugh!"

Pain!

I could feel the pain at my back head when I got my consciousness back.

I rubbed my head slowly before I opened my eyes.

Another pain at my left foot.

That glass. I remembered it.

I opened my eyes slowly.

It was dark.

I tried to adjust the light and blinked few times.

WAIT!

This was not my room!

I shot my eyes wide open and sat on the bed.

And, found his picture at the wall – Hyun Joong.

"Oh, you are awake?"

I turned around my face and looked at him at his casual clothes. "Where.."

"My apartment." He answered even before I finished my question. He headed toward me.

I gasped and grabbed myself.

I looked down.

THIS WAS NOT MY CLOTHES!

I was wearing white shirt, with grey pants - and I could feel that I was not wearing my bra.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

**JUNG YONG HWA**

Damn!

Everything became more chaos.

People started to run to every direction. And, they pushed me away from my original place.

In seconds, I lost So Min from my sight.

"Min-ah!" I called her while looking around to find her.

"Oppa!" She answered but she was nowhere to be found.

It was dark and the running people blurred my sight.

I grabbed Shin Hye's waist tighter to keep her stay beside me.

She put her hands on my neck and my waist.

People pushed us toward the exit door.

"Oppa, So Min.." Shin Hye whispered on my ears.

My eyes were still sweeping the room - looking for my sister.

And, I found her.

Someone pushed her to the wall.

It seemed that her head hit the wall and her body fallen to the floor.

I gasped. My heart beat ran faster.

"Min-ah!" I tried to move inside but people kept pushing me outside.

I sighed in frustration.

What if someone kicked her?

What if someone stepped above her?

DAMN THIS SITUATION!

I tried to drag Shin Hye along with me inside.

After trying for seconds, I saw Joongie ran toward her and grabbed her body.

I felt relief in a sudden.

He would take care of her.

I believed him.

I let myself and Shin Hye's being pushed away to the exit door.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

"So Min-ah!" I shook her body while I held her on my arms.

She did not move.

I grabbed her body in second and walked away to the parking lot – sneaking into the crowd.

She was still unconscious when I put her slowly at the passenger seat in my car.

I closed the door slowly and looked around.

Lots of people walked/ ran away from the club.

I saw no one that I knew on any of them.

"Where are they?" I mumbled.

I grabbed my jacket's pocket and my pants' pocket.

"Where is my phone?"

GREAT!

It might be fall to the floor when I knocked them down.

GEEZZ!

How could I contact Yong Hwa and Soo Hyun?

I did not remember their phone number.

I got into the car and sat at the driver seat.

I looked at unconscious So Min.

Where should I take her?

I had no idea her house's address.

I never asked Yong Hwa.

Issshhh such a best friend!

I could not take her home.

The maid would send the news right away to my parents.

Soo Hyun and I NEVER brought any women to our house.

And, I was not in the mood to explain anything to them.

Ok.

I decided after a minutes thinking and calculating.

"I will take her to my apartment." I started the engine and drove away.

**PARK SHIN HYE**

I rubbed my forehead - trying to ease down the dizziness.

What a night?!

This supposed to be fun.

But, end up with fights and I lost my bestfriend.

"If you are feeling of throwing out, just do it!" Yong Hwa Oppa who drove beside me said after he watched me for a while.

"I am ok." I took a deep breath before laying my back on the seat. "How about So Min? Is that ok if we leave her there?" I remembered her.

"She will be ok. Joongie will take care of her." He said.

I could tell that he was worried over So Min, but he tried hard to hide it.

He rubbed his hairs and his back neck over and over again as his eyes were lock to the street.

"And, have you called him?" I asked him again.

"Who?" He gave me his confused face.

"Mr Kim." I answered him.

"Ah, right!" He took his phone and dialed some numbers.

I looked at him intensely.

He was so composed most of the time. But, he seemed to lose himself right now.

"He did not answer it." He said and put his phone on the dashboard.

I sighed.

_End of flashback_

**JUNG SO MIN**

I grabbed the blanket and covered my whole body under it. I was shaking – thinking of the worst scenario ever in my mind. "What did you do to me?"

Hyun Joong stopped a while, smiled and resumed his walk.

"DO NOT COME ANYMORE NEARER!" I screamed.

He closed his ears with his palms. "Geezz, So Min-ah. Your scream definitely can make me deaf." He smirked and walked again.

I moved backward slowly by my hands and feet.

And, by the time he was about to reach the bed, I turned my body and tried to stood up and ran.

But, the blanket made me fall to the floor.

I landed there with my left hand under me.

"OUCH!" I screamed in pain.

"So Min!" Hyun Joong ran toward me and grabbed my body.

I felt his hands on my waist and my stomach - it touched my breast.

I shocked and pushed him hard – using my right hands. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"


	8. Chapter 8

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

She pushed me hard using her right hand. It seemed that her left hand was hurt due to the incident before.

I could see the tears on her eyes' corners. Her body was shaking.

She was afraid and angry – over me.

Well, this was new.

No women ever rejected me before. They were the ones who were willingly come to my arms.

Both of us were sitting on the grey carpet floor right now.

She rubbed her left hand and began to sob. Her body was trembling due to the cry. She cried hard and out loud.

"So Min-ah, listen! Don't get me wrong. I did not do anything to you." ..Yet.. My thought continued my statement. And, I chuckled inside. "Well, I did change your clothes. Your clothes were wet. I had to change it. And, I am so sorry. I changed it myself because there is no one else in this apartment beside the two of us." I tried to explain to her.

She was still crying.

"Really! Look, you are Yong's sister. I will not take any advantages from you – Especially when you are unconscious." I continued my explanation. "I respect Yong. I will not risk my friendship with him. You have to believe me."

And, she was still crying.

Issshhhh

Did she have to react this way?

She was really innocent.

I smiled.

We were still in the same position for the next fifteen minutes.

Her cry vanished slowly. It seemed that she believed my words.

After two more minutes, her cry was stop completely.

But, she just sat there – her back faced me – and stayed still.

"So Min?" I called her in low voice.

She did not move.

I moved closer – crawling. "So Min?"

Still.. No movement!

I braved myself to touch her shoulder.

By the time I touched it, her body fallen – I catch her immediately.

WHAT!?

THIS GIRL WAS UNBELIEVEABLE!

She was sleeping!

**JUNG YONG HWA**

Already 03:00 AM and still no news from So Min, Hyun Joong or Soo Hyun.

SERIOUSLY?!

Where were they?!

I threw my phone to the couch in the living room.

I could not reach them through the phone too.

GREAT YONG HWA!

JUST GREAT!

You could not take care of you own sister when she needed your help right in front of your eyes!

"Still no news?" Someone asked.

I raised my face and found Shin Hye on the stairs.

Shin Hye said that she planned to sleep over with So Min at The Jung Residence, so Yong Hwa drove directly to their house from the club.

Since their childhood, Shin Hye often spent her night at So Min's room. Especially when her parents were out of town.

I sighed in frustration and threw myself to the couch.

She walked down and headed to the kitchen. "I will make you hot chocolate."

I stared at the ceiling blankly.

I believed him.

I believed Joongie.

He would not take any advantages from my baby sister.

Even though how bastard he was.

Just stayed that way, Joongie!

Stayed to be the one that I could trust the most in this world!

Minutes passed by in silence.

"Here!" Shin Hye offered me a cup of hot chocolate.

I moved my body to sit properly and grabbed the cup.

Shin Hye still stood in front of me.

I drank it slowly and felt the warm of it all of my body. I became calmer.

"Ok. I am going to sleep again." She said. "Oppa, I am sure So Min is ok." And, she was about to walk..

"Wait!" I stopped her.

She turned her face toward me.

"Sit next to me. Please accompany me." I said.

She stared at me in disbelief but sat next to me after seconds.

"Thank you for being here."

"It is ok."

I put my head on her shoulder – trying to have some rest.

This was such a long and hectic night with no end.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

Someone moved beside me.

I opened my eyes slowly and found her – sleeping So Min beside me.

Last night, after I put her on the bed, I decided to lie down next to her and slept.

Hmmm.. Opening my eyes and finding a women sleep next to me were quite… nice.

I played with lots of women.

But, I did have some rules.

First of all, just and only do the dirty deeds at hotels.

No women were allowed to my house, my office even my apartment.

So Min was actually the first woman that I bring here – beside my Eomma.

Secondly, never spend the whole night with the woman.

After having sex with them, I went to my apartment and spent the night there – alone.

I often leaved the woman at the hotel's room.

So, I never woke up with a woman next to me.

I moved my body – my elbows supported my body – and stared at her face.

Her brown and a bit curly hair.

Her slight forehead.

Her pointed nose.

Her puffy eyes.

Her full lips.

I moved my right hand and touched her hairs and forehead.

She has a white and fair skin.

So Min moved her body a bit and opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning!" I smiled warmly and rubbed her forehead using my thumb.

She did not answer – just smiled lightly.

We stared at each other in silence for second – sharing smiles. Before I leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.


	9. Chapter 9

**JUNG SO MIN**

I felt his warm lips were covering mine fully.

Our eyes locked.

He moved it slowly after stayed still for a full second.

And, I just stayed still and did not give any response.

Why did I feel it this way?

He touched me tenderly and I enjoyed it.

He kissed me gently and I enjoyed it.

WAIT?!

I enjoyed it?

Hmm.. Let just said I just let him kissed me.

He pulled his face after seconds – realizing that I was not returning his kiss.

He smiled and kept caressing my forehead with his thumb.

I got my senses back when I saw his smile.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" I mumbled after I slapped him.

Wrong move, So Min!

I slapped him using my left hand and apparently I still could feel the pain on it due to the previous incident – when I fell down from the bed.

I caressed it with my right hand.

I stared at him who rubbed his cheek.

"Ok. I deserved this." He grinned.

"Stay away from me!" I said.

"How is your hand?" He did not move and looked at my left hand.

"Hmm.. a bit hurt." I bit my lower lips and still caressed my left hand.

His right hand grabbed my left hand.

"Let go!" I said.

"Let me massage it. You will feel so much better." He said.

I stared at his eyes intensely.

He stared back at me – trying to convince me.

"Alright. But, hold the other parts of your body at their places!"

He stared at me in disbelief and chuckled. "You are so funny, So Min-ah." He sat on the bed and started to massage my hand gently.

"It feels good." I said unconsciously while still lying beside him.

He smirked.

I glanced at him who was smiling while massaging my hand.

He surely had a quite high sex appeal - so manly and warm.

Issshhhh So Min! Did you really think of him that way?!

And, I remembered something.

"Where is my bag?"

He looked at me. "Ah, mian. I left your bag at the club."

I nodded. "Have you called Oppa? He must be very worried."

"I also lost my phone at the club last night. And, I do not remember Yong's number."

I could not believe him.

I pulled my hand from him and sat up. "Do you have any phone here?"

"Yes, I have it." He released my hand and stood up.

"Wait!"

He looked at me as I dragged the blanket to cover my upper body.

"Please give me a jacket or sweater."

"Why?" He looked at me – confused.

"Well, helloo! You are putting me a white shirt. You can see me clearly though it!" I half shouted at him.

Clearly meant he could see that I was not wearing my bra.

Well, if he was the one who changed my clothes, it meant that he already looked at it though.

But, still...

He smirked and looked my body thoroughly. "I do not mind to look at it again."

"I do mind!" I snapped. "Just give me your jacket!"

He giggled. "Arasso." He headed to his wardrobe.

**JUNG YONG HWA**

I stood in front of Joongie's door around 07:30 AM.

Shin Hye shook my arm ligthly. I turned my face to her and found her stared at me.

I could tell that she understood my uneasiness.

So Min called me a half hour ago. She said that she was at Joongie's apartment. She did not explain much to me through the phone. She just said that she lost her bag last night and needed Shin Hye to bring her clothes. Before she hangs up, she also said not to worry to me.

How come I was not worry?

I lost my baby sister for a whole night. I had no idea about her condition.

In addition, even though I did trust Joongie, but, he was still Joongie.

I still could not wipe up my worried feeling over her.

I took a deep breath and press the bell button.

After a minute, the door was opened. Joongie showed himself. "Hi, Yong!" He grinned widely.

"Where is she?" I asked him directly.

"Here, Oppa!"

I rushed into his apartment and found So Min sat at the couch.

She was wearing black jacket, white shirt and grey pants - his clothes.

What the heck?!

Why did she wear his clothes?

"My clothes were wet." She said while crossing her hands in front of her chest.

WHAT?

"Eh?"

"Yes, Oppa. I recognized your stare. I did not sleep with him. I just borrowed his clothes since mine were all wet. A stupid woman spilled her drink on me." She explained again.

Did I say my thinking out loud?

How come she understood my thought?

Well, she was my sister.

"Shin Hye-ah, do you bring my clothes?"

"Yes!" Shin Hye approached her and handed her a bag.

So Min took it, stood up and walked toward a room. "We are leaving after I change the clothes." She closed the door behind her.

I sat on the couch and Joongie sat across me.

I looked up and stared at him. "You are not-"

Joongie smirked. "No, Yong."

I exhaled gladly.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

I chuckled inside.

Yong really worried about his little sister.

Well, seriously Yong..

If she was not your sister, I would have her under me, screamed my name and gave her so much pleasure - As she would give mine.

I could not help myself to grin just by imagining her at my bed.

Yong did not talk anything else. He just kept silence after releasing a relief breath.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Coffee, anyone?"

"Yes, please." Yong said as he laid his back on the couch – more relax.

Shin Hye walked and sat on the couch that was seated by me before.

I made the espresso in minutes. By the time I finished it, So Min opened the door and walked out.

I looked at her.

She was wearing white short pants and a loose pink shirt.

She tied her hair.

Her face was fresh without make up.

She was stunning.

So Min looked at me as I poured the coffee into four cups. She walked toward me and stood beside me – helping me to prepare the coffee. "Do not tell anyone about-" She stopped her whisper.

I turned my face to her. "About what?"

She blushed a bit and focused her face to the cups.

I grinned. "Our kiss?" I whispered back.

Her face became redder.

I chuckled. "I will not. That is our little secret."

She faked a cough and took two cups.

"So Min-ah!" I called her as I took the other two cups.

She turned her face toward me and stared at me.

"Was it your first kiss?" I whispered with a huge playfully smile on my face.

She blushed again and walked away without answering me.


	10. Chapter 10

**JUNG SO MIN**

I played with my Ipad at the balcony – browsing Youtube and looking for interesting things to gather some ideas when I heard someone was looking for me.

"Soo Hyun?"

The maid nodded after she informed me that Soo Hyun was waiting for me in the living room.

"I will be right there. Thank you." I stood up.

Hmm.. Soo Hyun.. I totally forgot about him.

It was already Sunday, and he looked for me now? Two days after the incident at the club?

Well, I was not expecting him to feel worry or look for me either.

But, he was still my boyfriend right?

Should not he been worry over me?

At least try to find me Saturday morning?

Not Sunday afternoon.

I looked at him who was sitting at the couch.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

He raised his face and looked at me intensely.

Hmmm.. He looked tired.

I sat across him. "You are not look ok."

He smiled. "How are you?"

I put my Ipad on the table. "I am great. And, you?"

"Miserable." He lowered his face again.

I narrowed my eyes.

He looked miserable indeed.

"What is going on?"

"Let's have dinner together?" He did not answer my question, raised his face again and stared at me.

I studied his face and nodded after second. "I will change first."

He was not like he used to be.

He was not talkative.

He was not stared at me warmly – instead, he gave me a confusion and unease look.

WAIT?!

Did he know about me spending a night with Hyun Joong?

Even worst, did he know that we kissed?

Did not ask that So Min!

No need to test the water either!

Just let it flow!

He brought me to Japanese Restaurant – He loved to eat Japanese Ramen.

He took my hand as we walked in the restaurant.

I threw my sight around and found him – Hyun Joong – with a woman in his arm.

"Ah, Hyung is here too." It seemed that Soo Hyun saw him too.

He led us toward Hyun Joong and his partner who sat at the corner of the restaurant.

He raised his face and looked at us. "Soo Hyun, you are having dinner here?"

Soo Hyun smiled and nodded.

Hyun Joong looked at me and I bowed a little to him.

"Have a seat." Hyun Joong said.

"Soo Hyun-ah.." I touched Soo Hyun's arm with my free hand as my other hand was being hold by him. "I think we better leave them alone."

"It is ok. Dara will not mind."

That woman, Dara, smiled and put her hand on Hyun Joong's thigh – rubbing it.

Ugghhhh.. That was disgusting!

"No need, Hyung. So Min is right. You need your time alone. And, So Min and I-" Soo Hyun looked at me and kiss my hand tenderly. "Need our time alone too."

Hyun Joong smiled widely. "Ok then."

"Please excuse us." Soo Hyun gave his last smile before grabbed my waist and dragged me from there.

Hyun Joong seemed ok to see me with Soo Hyun

Well, why should he feel bother with it?

Our little secret must be mean nothing to him.

I glimpsed at him who were staring at us.

**KIM HYUN JOONG**

He was grabbing her waist!

Well, he was her boy friend – a boy friend who never succeeded to kiss her.

I grinned.

Hmmm… Why did I feel a bit irritated to see her at somebody's arms?

I wanted her at my arms!

I pulled my hand from Dara's shoulder and sat properly.

**AUTHOR**

A month passed by just like that.

So Min found Soo Hyun became warm and cold in different times. She rolled her brain and tried to find out what was happening. But, she did not find the answers. And, after few days, So Min just forgot about that and thought maybe that was the real Soo Hyun.

It was common, right?

When a man already could claim a woman, his, that man began to give less attention, etc.

And, So Min's reaction to this? NONE!

She busied herself to her work.

So Min and Soo Hyun sometimes spent time together during lunch and dinner.

"Shin Hye-ah, Soo Hyun and I are going to have dinner together. Are you coming?" So Min asked Shin Hye while packing her things.

Shin Hye still focused on her laptop and shook her head. "I need to finish this first."

"This is Friday night, Shin Hye-ah. You can continue it next week! In addition, it is already 08:00. And, No one here beside us." So Min tried to reason.

Shin Hye raised her face and stared at So Min. "I have to finish this first."

So Min sighed. "Alright then. See you next week." So Min bid her goodbye and walked away.

Shin Hye focused herself again on the laptop after relaxing herself a bit.

A minute

Ten minutes

Thirty minutes

"Shin Hye-ah!"

Shin Hye nearly jumped on her seat. Her right hand touched her chest as she looked at the door. "Oppa?"

"Ah, mian! I did not mean to scare you." Yong Hwa walked toward Shin Hye.

Shin Hye managed herself to sit properly as she tried to ease down her heart beat. "It is ok." She said.

"Why are you still here? Where is Min-ah?"

"So Min is having dinner with Soo Hyun. I have to finish this report first before I go home." She typed few letters on her laptop.

"What is that?" Yong Hwa came nearer, stood next to her and lowered his body.

Shin Hye became nervous.

Yong Hwa grinned. "This is the report that I asked you before."

Shin Hye just nodded.

Yong Hwa turned his face toward Shin Hye. "Continue this on Monday."

Shin Hye shocked since Yong Hwa face was only inches from hers. "Eh?"

Yong Hwa smiled and stared at Shin Hye – directly to her eyes. "I just knew that you are beautiful." He whispered.

Shin Hye shivered a bit – she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Yong Hwa moved forward slowly and covered Shin Hye's lips with his.


End file.
